


久处不厌

by Anie



Category: Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anie/pseuds/Anie
Summary: 柯王子婚后日常





	

“我的领带呢？”

这是夏伊洛冬天的一个普通清晨。外面的积雪还没有融化，天色蒙蒙亮。在杰克翻身起床时柯蒂斯就醒了，视线因困倦而有些茫然地随着杰克忙碌的身影移动。杰克绕过床去另一边的衣柜里找出今天要穿的西装，对着穿衣镜打理好身上的衬衫，接过柯蒂斯从身后递过来的暗纹领带。

他要出席一个公司宴会。

杰克把领带系好，再三检查在衣着方面没有什么疏漏，转过身，弯下腰吻了一下柯蒂斯，对方浓密的胡髭扎的他有点痒，他摸了摸下巴，望进柯蒂斯藏在长眼睫下的蓝眼睛里。

“不再睡一会儿？”杰克问。他抬起手腕看了看表，马上就要到时间了。雪天路滑还容易堵车，杰克从这里去宴会现场的时间不得不重新考量。而柯蒂斯从今天开始会有为期四天的休假，他作为警察刚刚结束了一个案子，凌晨才到家，手臂被子弹擦过留下一道伤口，包扎了绷带后还是有些渗血。

“不用。”柯蒂斯的声音还是有些疲惫的沙哑，他揉了揉眉心，看着杰克就这么准备出门，说：“你就这么出门？外面是零下的温度，杰克。”

“没关系。”杰克摇摇头，“同事开车来接我，今天一直在宴会里呆着，并不会很冷。”

柯蒂斯没再说话，但杰克能想象到他在身后皱着眉的样子。杰克知道自己穿的太单薄而他恰恰又怕冷，但他实在不想再裹着厚衣服了，这很麻烦。柯蒂斯说至少戴一条围巾。

“别忘了准时叫杰西起床，她昨晚说想吃煎培根。等会儿送她去上网球课。”

“知道。”柯蒂斯应着。杰克经过另一间卧室门前时刻意放轻脚步，匆匆出门。

围巾好端端地挂在玄关处的衣架上。杰克显然没有听取柯蒂斯的建议。

 

对杰克来说，婚姻就是用一枚戒指来换走你自由的下半生。随之而来的是重复的生活、永无止境的琐事以及层出不穷的矛盾和偶尔的愧疚。

愧疚什么？无名指上的婚戒还没有镶一颗钻石就匆匆交换？

杰克并不想深究一些毫无意义的问题。他更倾向于相信所谓的多巴胺像油脂一样蒙蔽双眼好让他们心安理得地说我愿意。

他和柯蒂斯结婚五年了。说起来有些消极，在交换完戒指接吻的时候杰克还在计算着离婚日期。他不肯相信自己对感情的忠诚度，也没人相信。可杰克就这样，在无意义地等待中度过了蜜月期，度过了一年，迎来了杰西，然后一直到今天。

一切都没有改变是假的。在遇到柯蒂斯时，杰克还是“王子”，本杰明集团董事长塞拉斯的长子，拥有着高级晚宴、昂贵得体的西装、价值不菲的红酒和香槟。他会玩，也年轻，流连于夜店，满腹野心想继承塞拉斯的地位。

而柯蒂斯是退伍军人，从军队里走出来带着难以令人忽视的肃杀感。他与塞拉斯是旧交，与杰克握手时力气大到都留下了红印。那时候杰克已经“落难”了，所拥有的股份全被塞拉斯收回，被安排到一个忙碌且薪水微薄的岗位上。很苦，没人瞧得起一个落难者，同事们表面上一团和气但私底下满心鄙夷。但就在这样的境遇下，杰克穿上曾经的西装，抚平衣角的褶皱，眉眼带笑的站在塞拉斯身边，依旧是一个漂亮的、倨傲的、令人难忘的王子。

柯蒂斯与杰克的婚礼上来者寥寥，本杰明家只有米歇尔匆匆前来，还没等到誓词部分就拿着手提包离开。其他大多是柯蒂斯的战友，还有他进入警局工作后的同事。

报纸上连篇累牍地报道着本杰明集团的外姓继承者，大卫和他的新婚妻子米歇尔在照片上笑的愉悦。自从塞拉斯倒台后，杰克与大卫达成了和解，去了一家分公司里工作，正常职位和薪水。 

他已经不怎么去夜店了，重复着同样的日子继续生活着，习惯了目光总是落进柯蒂斯钴蓝的眼睛里。所有过去的生活都像流水一样被冲走，柯蒂斯对他很好，杰西对他很好，这就足够了。

要知道，他可是从昼伏夜出、生活日夜颠倒的“王子”变成了睡眠规律、还会给女儿讲故事的爸爸。有时候柯蒂斯也会担当这一角色，但杰西总是揪他的胡子。

杰克想着柯蒂斯被女儿揪疼了有些沮丧地走进卧室的样子，噗嗤笑了出来。同事把车停在门口，拉开车门时呼啸的冷风把杰克冻得像是失去了知觉。他踩着雪小跑到温暖的厅内，在洗手间里用纸巾擦了擦鞋上沾着的雪粒。

挺冷。杰克想，他该系上那条围巾的。

 

夏伊洛的冬天总是很沉闷，太阳也像隔了一层厚重的雾。柯蒂斯准时叫醒了杰西，女孩儿睡眼惺忪地打着哈欠，洗漱完后来到餐桌旁一再强调自己之所以起床时是因为煎培根。

杰克和柯蒂斯都会做饭。但平心而论，柯蒂斯的厨技更胜一筹。杰克是后来才学的，曾经在厨房里忙活了一上午最后做出了一个边缘发焦的煎蛋。

相处久了柯蒂斯也能明确地分辨出杰克所需要的是什么，杰克抿紧的嘴角的样子是“吃掉煎蛋， 然后夸我”的暗示。于是柯蒂斯咬了一口，边缘有些发苦，他还没说话，面前的盘子就又被杰克狠狠地夺走，再次放在桌子上时，煎蛋已经被切掉了焦掉的部分。

当时想结婚的意愿是柯蒂斯先提出来的，杰克的反应就像现在面对着煎培根义正言辞的杰西一样，眨着灰蓝色的眼睛，说：“听着，就算我答应了，也是因为你做饭好吃。”

“好。”柯蒂斯笑了，抚摸上杰克的脸，从眼尾到红润的唇，过于白皙的脖颈喉结滚动。

 

早餐过后柯蒂斯把杰西送到网球教练那儿，刚刚停稳，杰西就飞快打开车门，透过摇下的车窗在柯蒂斯脸上响亮的亲了一口，然后跑向室内网球馆。

柯蒂斯坐在车里看杰西推开网球馆的门后才离开。

回去的路上经过一家商场，柯蒂斯顺便进去买了些东西。手臂上的伤口还有些隐隐作痛，但对他来说这只是小伤。杰克对此倒是意外的上心，在柯蒂斯去洗澡前提醒他千万不要让伤口碰到水。柯蒂斯把菜端到桌子上时杰克眼神的余光总是盯着他，就好像他受伤的胳膊再也无法承重了似的。

柯蒂斯抱着装在纸袋里的食物推开了家里的门，纸袋里面还有一小份巧克力蛋糕。他给杰克打了个电话，那边有些嘈杂。

“大概到下午五点。”杰克说。

柯蒂斯点点头，把中午准备吃的食物放进微波炉里，设定时间。

“冷吗？”

杰克沉默了，然后是一声轻笑，无奈的语气，声音闷闷的：“冷。”

 

快到中午时他接到了米歇尔的电话。杰西在那边脆生生地说她要去找布莱恩玩。

“四点前回家，好吗？”柯蒂斯说，“还有，不要再因为一支蜡笔和布莱恩打架了。”

杰西不满地撇嘴，但还是答应了。

布莱恩是米歇尔和大卫的孩子，比杰西要小几个月。因为大卫和杰克的和解，再加之年龄相仿，杰西和布莱恩成了要好的朋友。

 

午饭过后又下起了雪，阴闷的空气也得到了片刻纾解。柯蒂斯把窗户都关好，整理被杰西搞得一团乱的房间。他在家里其实没什么事情可做，偶尔会打开电视看一会儿新闻和球赛转播。一个人的时光总是兴致缺缺，柯蒂斯把卧室里丢的到处都是的衣服捡起来，扔进洗衣筐里。杰克总是把领带乱放，每天早上都会用额外的时间去找自己的领带。

柯蒂斯深知时间给他们带来的改变，除了眼尾细纹愈发明显、法令纹加深之外，还有每一个融入生活的小细节。

他们用了很长时间来探究对方的言行是否虚情假意，话里藏刃，试图看清对方。可事实证明这根本行不通，不断流动的情感把所谓的虚情假意替换为真情实感，安于现下的契合。毕竟有些东西，一旦看透了就完蛋了。

柯蒂斯的手机相册里有杰克的照片，也有杰西的。他看着杰克从一个年少轻狂的硬撑着傲气的王子渐渐温和，看着杰西从一个只会皱着脸哭的婴儿慢慢长成四岁的漂亮姑娘。

这就是日子，把他困在原地团团转，却又无比安心。

 

快到下午五点的时候，宴会还没有结束。杰克有些着急，但还是端着酒杯从这边走到那边，跟不同的人交谈，敲定每一个将要实现的合同细节。宴会是另一角度的会议室。

终于到了散场的时候，杰克把宾客纷纷送走后才准备离开。他揉了揉笑的有些发酸的脸，向门口走去。离开了温暖的大厅，从门缝里钻进来的冷空气让杰克有点头痛。他不知道柯蒂斯来了没有，宴会结束时间比约定好的迟了一个多小时，而且杰克还漏掉了他的几通电话。

他这么想着，推开门，外面的雪势小了。他刚想寻找柯蒂斯的车，一个熟悉的身影就跑过来，接着自己被厚衣服裹住了。

柯蒂斯站在他面前，穿着黑色的大衣和深灰色高领毛衣，看起来不是很高兴，他将杰克推回室内，把手里的围巾在杰克的脖子上绕了一圈。

“车在停车场。”柯蒂斯说。

杰克皱皱眉，他在柯蒂斯给他系围巾时闻到了烟味。

“你抽烟了？”

柯蒂斯看了他一眼，对杰克敏锐的察觉力感到意外，他搂着杰克的肩，让他往自己这边靠，匆匆往停车场走，耸耸肩：“你也喝酒了。”

虽然裹着厚衣服，但杰克还是很冷，他把手塞到柯蒂斯的口袋里，冷风吹来清醒了不少。杰克钻进副驾驶座上，松了口气。

柯蒂斯先打开空调把车内的温度提起来，然后用手心捂了捂杰克的冻得泛红的脸。

 

“杰西，别离电视那么近！”

刚打开门，杰克嘱咐了一句正在看电视的杰西，然后就扎进了厨房，身上覆盖了一层薄雪已经融化成水，柯蒂斯拿了一条干燥的毛巾，给杰克擦了擦发梢滴水的头发。

“你买巧克力蛋糕了？”杰克打开冰箱，发现最上面一层摆放了一份巧克力蛋糕，他扭过头问柯蒂斯。

“上午买的。”柯蒂斯点头，帮杰克把衣服挂在玄关处的衣架上。

“杰西不能吃，她上星期刚去看了牙医。”杰克有点抱怨柯蒂斯总是惯着女儿吃甜食，他把冻肉拿出来泡在水里，关上冰箱门。

“我知道。”柯蒂斯叹了口气，他捧着杰克的脸凑上去吻了一下眼尾，杰克顺势闭上眼睛，睫毛轻抖，柯蒂斯的呼吸洒在他的耳畔，“我是给你买的。”

 

晚饭是杰克做的，因为柯蒂斯要去找埃德加拿一份文件，回来的时候刚赶上晚饭做好。杰西闷闷不乐地坐在椅子上，用餐叉扒着盘子里的面。

“怎么了？”柯蒂斯坐下来，问。

“正在感叹为什么不是柯蒂斯爸爸做饭呗。”杰克翻了个白眼。

其实柯蒂斯的长相绝对不算是那种温和友好型的，那浓密的硬胡髭再加上曾经在军队训练出的严肃威风让不少小孩子都不想接近。但杰西却令人惊讶地和柯蒂斯特别亲密，她每次被柯蒂斯的胡髭蹭到时都会笑。

“她以后绝对会让我们很头疼。”杰克感慨，“会有成千上万的男人在我们的小甜心面前排队递情书，而我们就负责防着不要有人把她拐跑了。”

杰西继承了所有的好基因，出落得精致，棕褐色的头发还有灰蓝色的眼睛，机敏又调皮，两岁半的时候就知道把番茄酱倒进钱包里。抹的脸上和手上全是番茄酱，然后趴在地毯上睡着了，这可把刚进门的爸爸们吓得魂飞魄散，以为目睹了什么可怕血腥的案发现场。

 

“帮我把纸巾盒递过来，谢了，宝贝。”柯蒂斯抽出纸巾擦了擦杰西嘴边沾上的肉酱，再抬眼发现杰克正似笑非笑地看着他。

“再叫一遍。”杰克舔舔唇，说。

“……”柯蒂斯无奈地把手里的纸巾揉成一团扔进垃圾桶里，重复，“宝贝。”

杰克笑了，扬着嘴角，眼睛弯起来，在餐厅的灯光下映的有些透明的蓝色虹膜荡漾着得意。当时他们结婚的第一晚没有做龘爱，杰克喝醉了，整个人像泡进了酒里，他跌跌撞撞地倒在床上，泛热的脸颊蹭着柯蒂斯的肩窝。

“叫我一声宝贝，柯蒂斯。”杰克湿润的唇抵在柯蒂斯的锁骨上，声音是带着醺然的醉意，眼睛像是盈了一汪水，柯蒂斯搂着他的腰，亲吻落在柔软的发丝上，听着杰克固执地重复，“叫我一声，我就亲你。”

柯蒂斯拗不过他，只能有些生硬地叫了一声宝贝。他从来没有和其他人发展过更深层的关系，所以这个称呼叫出来还有些不自然。

“再叫一声。”杰克眯着眼睛，满意极了，舌尖抚过柯蒂斯的唇线。

“宝贝。”柯蒂斯无奈地再次重复，他与杰克接吻，在唇齿间含糊着杰克的名字，重复着那个亲昵的称呼，慕兰潭朗姆酒的轻盈酒香在舌尖上传递。

他们什么也没做，杰克像是玩上了瘾，他们重复着亲吻和叫对方的名字，用遍所有亲密的称呼。杰克在睡前迷迷糊糊地说：“你还是叫我宝贝时最好听。”

柯蒂斯搂着睡熟的杰克。

那可是杰克·本杰明啊，只要他想听。

 

今晚是柯蒂斯去给杰西讲睡前故事，因为杰克实在太累了躺在床上不想动。

柯蒂斯靠在杰西的床头，低声念着书上的童话。杰西还是想揪柯蒂斯的胡子，小手就是不肯老实的放进被子里。

当柯蒂斯轻轻地合上门，走回自己的卧室时，身心俱疲，杰克倚着靠枕正在看平板电脑，看到柯蒂斯的神情时就知道他肯定又被女儿折腾了一番，于是放下手里的东西，冲柯蒂斯张开手臂，好笑地说：“过来。”

柯蒂斯将脑袋埋在杰克的颈侧，呼吸着他洗完澡后沐浴露的香气，杰克转过头和他亲吻，环着他宽厚的肩，无名指上的戒指微凉。

杰克关上床头灯，像五年间的每个夜晚，暗色将柯蒂斯的眼睛渲染成墨蓝。柯蒂斯将他的手握住 焐热，曾经互相猜测的激情被时光磨成细水长流的缱绻。

“晚安。”

语调温柔。

 

就像之前所说，杰克质疑过婚姻存在的意义，柯蒂斯也是。但实际上，他们都明白，这与今天是几号、外面是暴雨还是风雪、命运会被复制成几份接连上演都无关，每一次相触、亲吻和如同数年前年轻的情动都说明了他们经历的是比交换戒指更具有深层意义的事情。

在这个世界，无论发生了什么事，他们注定相遇。

 

-FIN


End file.
